Diapered Boys of Avatar
by pasta making leprechaun
Summary: Infantilism and slash. At the western air temple, the boys in the gaang find out their love for diapers. If it's not your thing, don't read it.
1. Diapers and The Duke

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or the characters and places associated with it, nor do I intend to make a profit off this story.

The Diapered Boys of Avatar

Characters:

The Duke (age 8): native of the Earth Kingdom, one of Jet's Freedom Fighters

Aang (age 12): Avatar, born to the race of airbenders

Teo (age 13): resided in the Northern Air Temple with father

Sokka (age 15): native of the Southern Water Tribe

Zuko (age 16): Prince of the Fire Nation; heir to the throne

Haru (age 17): Earthbender

Katara (age 14): Sokka's sister, waterbender

Toph (age 12): Earthbender, native of Gaoling

Chapter 1: Diapers and The Duke

Aang awoke in a cold sweat. He had just had another nightmare of himself confronting the Fire Lord in an apocalyptic final showdown; a dream that'd been recurring for him since they arrived at the Western Air Temple. While he didn't want to admit it, Aang was secretly relieved once the eclipse had passed on the Day of Black Sun that he never had to face Ozai. But now, he was freaking out! The group had come together and had decided that Aang was to continue mastering the elements, and would face the Fire Lord before Sozin's Comet arrived. He remembered what Guru Pathik had told him at the Eastern Air Temple; that he had to accept the fact that he was the Avatar in order to face the world's troubles. But what he had told the Guru back then was still as true now as it was then; he never asked for this. And more over, he never wanted it.

He got up decided to take a walk around the temple to clear his mind. He stepped out of his room and into the cool, comforting night. He looked out over the pathway into the black abyss that the cliff-side temple overlooked and an intense feeling of emptiness briefly overwhelmed him. He wiped at his tearing eyes and made his way down to the bottom platform. The fountain that flowed into the gorge always soothed him and Aang figured it would be the perfect place to sort out his thoughts.

As he climbed down to the lowest level he thought he heard something moving in the fountain. His heart stopped for a moment. _Was it the Fire Army? Had they discovered the groups hiding place? Or worse, perhaps it was Combustion Man, here to finish Aang off once and for all. _Then he realized that if it were an enemy of the group's, whoever it was wouldn't be splashing around in a fountain.Still, he carefully made his way to the level's landing and peered off toward the shadows. He saw a figure moving by the edge of the fountain and was confused for a moment; the figure looked no larger than a child. It wasn't until Aang saw the pointed helmet that rested upon the figure's head when he realize that in fact, it really was no more than a child.

It was the eight year old Duke, or rather, The Duke, and he appeared to be washing some clothing in the fountain. There were three things wrong with this picture to Aang. Firstly, dawn hadn't even yet broken so it was quite an odd hour to be doing laundry. Secondly, it was agreed that Katara, being the only waterbender of the bunch besides Aang, would do the boy's (and Toph's) laundry if the rest agreed to go out scavenging for food. And thirdly, since when does any eight year old boy do his own laundry? Aang, being a naturally curious boy, decided the satiate that curiosity by going up to The Duke.

"Hi, The Duke. Watcha doing?"

If The Duke were an airbender, he would have jumped so high he'd have hit his head on the ceiling. Aang felt a little bad for nearly giving the kid a heart attack. Still, what was the reason behind his panic at the sight of Aang? He had stuffed whatever he was holding in the fountain behind his back

"Oh, hey Aangy." It always melted Aang's heart to be called this nick-name by the small child. "I was just ummm...washing some cloths that I forgot to give to Katara."

Of course, Aang didn't buy the poor excuse, but still, he smiled kindly at the boy. "I see," Aang said. "Well, let me help you out." And before The Duke could protest, Aang used waterbending to rip the cloths out of The Duke's hand and then suspended the objects in the air. At first Aang was confused. They really did just look like articles of clothing. But then he looked a bit closer. It was white and looked thicker than normal clothing. In a moment, he recognized the tell-tale hourglass shape. They were cloth diapers. This intrigued and confused Aang even more. Why was The Duke carrying around diapers with him, similar to the ones Aang had worn as a baby?

Aang was broken from his transfixion with the white cloth by the sound of soft crying. The Duke was now sitting on the fountain's edge and was quietly sobbing into his hands. Aang felt like his heart was being wrenched from his chest. He felt so bad that he had outed The Duke's secret so insensitively. He sat down next to The Duke and wrapped an arm around the shaking boy's shoulder.

"Shh shh shh," Aang whispered soothingly. "It's okay now. No need to cry."

"B-b-but now you know how much of a baby I am," The Duke said, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

"You're not a baby, Duke," Aang said forgetting the clumsy article 'the'. "I don't care that you wear diapers, but if you don't mind would you tell me why you need them?"

"Well, when the Freedom Fighters took me in, I was really young, and at the time, I was nearly fully potty-trained, except that I constantly wet the bed. Jet just put me in diapers at night, telling me how cute I was and I just never stopped." The Duke started to calm down now as he told his story. Aang didn't know why but he was fascinating with Duke's diaper story and wanted to know more.

"So you've worn diapers your whole life?" Aang wondered if he was digging too much into the personal aspects of Duke's secrets but he couldn't help himself from knowing more about the diapers. Why did they interest him so much?

"Only at night," The Duke answered defensively, crossing his arms. Then he muttered, "Better than Jet anyway."

"Woah, wait a minute. Jet wore diapers too!" Something stirred inside Aang at the thought of Jet wearing baby diapers. He had to hear more about this. "Did he wet the bed too?"

"Well, no. I don't think so anyway. Just some days he would come into my tree house and put on some of my diapers. Well he told me they were mine although I know he got his own sizes and put them in with mine. Sometimes he would wear them the whole day under his cloths." The Duke stared into space as if remembering better days.

Aang cleared his throat, rubbed the back of his neck and then asked, "And did he ever use those diapers for...well, you know." He had to shift around his legs to cover up the bulge that was growing rapidly in his pants.

The Duke just shrugged and said, "I don't know. The days that he wore diapers he would go up to Longshot's tree house. I have no idea what the two of them did up there all day." Aang could only imagine and those images made him painfully hard beneath the waistline. His fantasy was interrupted when he heard The Duke sniffling. He looked at the small child and saw tears running down his face. The feeling of arousal quickly vanished and he pulled The Duke into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry," The Duke whimpered. "I just miss him so much." Aang was confused at first and then remembered that Jet had died at Lake Laogai.

"You really cared about him, didn't you?"

"He cared for me. He took care of me for years and kept my secret from the rest of the guys." Aang privately thought Jet exacerbated The Dukes problem for his own enjoyment but kept his mouth shut. The Duke continued, "Well until he told P-P-Pipsqueak t-t-to take c-care of me." He let out another loud sob and wrapped his arms around Aang's waist, burying his face under Aang's arm. Aang realized how hard it must be for an eight year old to be separated from all the people that cared about him. It reminded him of his own situation of loosing his whole race, the airbenders. All his friends and family lost to the Fire Nation. His heart went out to The Duke and it was there and then that he decided what he was going to do with this new surprising information.

"Don't worry Duke. I'll keep your secret from the rest of the group."

The Duke sniffled again and said, "Y-You will?"

"Of course I will," Aang smiled at the boy and tickled his stomach causing The Duke to giggle cutely. "And I'll take care of you too. Come on now. Let's get you back to bed."

Aang dried off the diapers and carried them up to The Duke's room with Duke in tow. The Duke got into bed but he had an uncomfortable look on his face. Aang knew what was wrong. "Do you need to be changed now Duke."

The Duke blushed and then said meekly, "My diaper is a bit damp. You kind of showed up before I got the chance to change it."

"Well let's fix that now."

"There are changing supplies in that top draw over there."

Aang walked over to The Duke's dresser and took out extra pins, baby powder and lotion. He walked back to the waiting Duke, who resembled a boy much younger than eight right now. Aang pulled The Duke to the edge of the bed and carefully pulled off his shorts exposing the clear plastic pants which covered The Duke's wet diaper. Aang undid the pins and lowered the diaper exposing The Duke's two inch boner which pointed strait up toward his stomach. Aang felt that familiar stirring deep within him and smiled. "Looks like someone's enjoying this." The Duke just cooed as Aang removed the diaper, and applied the powder and cream to Duke's diaper area. The Duke closed his eyes and sighed contently as Aang pinned up a fresh diaper and pulled up the Duke's plastic pants.

Aang tucked The Duke into bed and, mingled with the warmness he felt from taking care of the young boy, Aang couldn't help but to feel envious. He saw The Duke snuggling up to his pillow and knew that he was enjoying the feeling to the softness between his legs. The Duke could live this simple life and be happy as long as there was someone to take care of him. Aang's life was anything but simple. He was the Avatar after all, and the whole world was counting on him. That was just the way things were.

"Good night Duke."

"Guh nigh Aangy."

Aang was about to leave. He blew out a candle by the door and looked back at the now sleeping Duke. Perhaps it was the trick of the moon light pouring in through the window, but it looked as if the boy had slipped his thumb into his mouth.

So there you have it. Next chapter will be a Teo based chapter.


	2. Revelations of Teo

Chapter 2: Revelations of Teo

Things had been going better for Aang than they had for a long time. He loved taking care of The Duke and The Duke loved the extra attention. Each morning, Aang would sneak into the young boy's room and change his diapers, which were always, to some extent, wet. Sometimes, if Aang was lucky, he'd come in and find The Duke asleep with his thumb in his mouth. On these mornings, when Aang finally got The Duke up, he would, at first, look sheepishly embarrassed, but then smile, reveling in his inadvertent infantile behavior.

Aang was quick to reinforce those babyish notions. He didn't know why, but the idea of regressing this boy down to a baby excited him. He would begin the changing process by asking, "Did Dukey make pee pee in his diapee?" The boy would smile and nod. Then Aang would check the diaper to make sure he was telling the truth, although, of course, they both knew that he was, and then said, "Good boy," as if wetting the bed was something to be rewarded.

While Aang loved how it felt to take care of the young boy, he couldn't help but to be a bit jealous of Duke's situation. After all, here was a kid who was on his way to not having a care in the world. Meanwhile, danger loomed imminently in Aang's future. He wished he could just turn back the clock to a time when things were much simpler. _Diapers_, he thought._ Doesn't get much simpler than that_. Aang was finding it harder and harder to talk himself into believing he had no interest in diapers. His thoughts were populated with diaper boy fantasies. He would picture the rest of the gang in diapers (minus the girls of course) and get hard-ons imagining them in babyish situations. He knew the thoughts weren't right. He was on the cusp of entering puberty and a full four years older than The Duke. Having any sort of attraction to diapers just wouldn't do. He was afraid to picture what his friend's might think of his strange desire.

One morning, after the group had finished breakfast, Katara approached Aang. "Aang, I was using the water from the fountain the other day to heal a cut on my leg and I noticed that the water barely touched my skin before the cut was healed. It was so much more effortless than usual."

"Well, I'm not too positive about it," started Aang. "But I think this fountain has a connection with the Spirit World, kind of like the water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole."

Katara looked thoughtful for a moment and then began to speak in a slow, hushed tone. "So...I could probably heal most any injury with this water. Even long-term afflictions."

"Yeah. Might come in handy," Aang said cheerfully.

But Katara suddenly looked excited. "Aang, don't you see what this might mean? I could be able to heal Teo's legs. He may walk again!"

"Katara, that would be amazing! Do you really think it'll work?"

"Only one way to know for sure."

They talked to Teo who realized he had nothing to lose except his handicap and they agreed to begin the healing the next morning. Katara cleared out the fountain area after breakfast and told the rest of the group to find something to do to keep them busy for the next few hours; she would need her full concentration for this job. Once the boys and Toph had left, she administered a sedative to Teo who soon fell asleep. She then inhaled deeply and began the long, slow work.

Aang paced back in forth in his chambers waiting to hear news from Katara. It had been nearly two hours since she had started the healing. She had warned about how consuming the process might be with revitalizing the nerves of the legs and such, but Aang's stomach was still in knots. He wanted this to work so badly. For the past few weeks while staying in the Western Air Temple he'd grown pretty close to Teo, who was closest to his own age than the others. Teo always seemed to have the spirit of an airbender and it was easy for Aang to bond with the boy. Lately though, Aang thought he might be wanting more than just friendship from the 13-year-old. The notion scared him.

After what seemed like forever, Katara finally stepped into Aangs room. She looked completely worn out but had a tired smile on her face. "It's done. He's resting now."

"Did it work?" An asked hopefully.

"I think so. He been asleep since I finished, but I felt the strength returning to his legs."

"When can I see him?" he asked perhaps a bit too excitedly.

"An hour or two I think," said Katara. "Then we'll see if he can walk again."

Two hours later, Katara returned to Aangs room to get the boy. She found it empty. Aang had snuck down to Teo's room as soon as Katara had left him alone and had sat by his bedside for the last two hours, watching the slightly older boy sleep, hypnotized by the gentle rise and fall of his chest. Just when Aang was about to nod off himself, he saw Teo's eyelids flicker.

"Hey buddy. How you feeling?"

Teo's eyes were now fully open and he was beaming upward at Aang. When he spoke he voice was small but unwavering. "Hey Aang. Not bad. My legs feel like they have fire ants crawling all over them. It's weird. It's the first feeling I've had in them for as long as I can remember."

"Can you move them?" Aang asked tentatively.

Teo looked down nervously. "I think so." A moment passed with the two just looking at the blanket covering the leg.

"Well?" Aang asked awkwardly.

"I'm scared."

"No need to be frightened, Teo. You can move them. I know you can."

Teo looked back down and suddenly, there was a small kick from inside the blankets.

"It worked," gasped Teo. "I can't believe it. He started kicking around both legs simultaneously, laughing uproariously, tears streaming down his face. "I'm gonna try to walk now."

"Are you sure about that? Maybe you should take it easy."

"Aang, I never took a step in my life. I need to do this. Now"

"Fair enough," said Aang. He got out of his seat and walked a quarter way across the room. "Try to make it over to me."

Teo sat up and swung his legs over the side of his bed. When his feet touched the ground, he gave a visible shiver. Slowly, he lifted himself to his feet. He was a bit unbalanced, and held on to the mattress to stable himself. "That's it Teo. Nice and slow. You're doing great." Aang urged him forward. Hesitantly, Teo took his first step and moved forward about six inches. He smiled to himself. Aang secretly thought that this whole scene was adorable with Teo steadily wobbling toward him. Finally, he reached where Aang was standing and brought the smaller boy into a hug, nearly collapsing and bringing both boys to the ground. He was sobbing and Aang felt a few tears flow from his eyes as well. Then, something completely unexpected happened. Aang felt a pair of lips pressing into his. It only lasted a second, but it sent an electric shock through the Avatar. When he looked up, Teo stood there looking terribly embarrassed, blushing profusely.

"Hehe. Uhh, sorry Aang. I guess I'm just overexcited and got carried away a bit."

"Umm, no problem. It was fine. Actually, it was – it was great," Aang said sheepishly.

"Really? You liked it?" Aang just nodded. Teo was now beaming, and brought the boy into another, longer kiss. And that's when Aang ran his hand down the back of Teo and felt it: the bulge.

Aang gently pulled himself out of the kiss and asked, "Um, Teo? What are you wearing under your pants?"

Teo blushed again for the second time in a minute. "Oh. Well you see. God, this is embarrassing. After the accident, my dad pretty much thought it would be useless to potty train me so I've kinda been wearing diapers my whole life. I should've told you before. You probably think I'm some sort of big baby."

"No, not at all. You know, he'll probably kill me for telling you this, but The Duke wears diapers too."

"Well, he's five years younger than me so that doesn't really make me feel much better," said Teo.

"Yeah. Plus he only wears them at night," Aang said chuckling.

"Great. Thanks."

"No, come on Teo. I don't care that you wear diapers. I think it's kinda cute." Now it was Aang's turn to blush a bit.

Teo smiled and pulled Aang back into a long hug. When they pulled away from the embrace, Aang asked, "Can I see what they look like on you?"

Teo took a step back and dropped his pants. Aang immediately went hard looking at the teenager in front of him with his white cloth diaper and plastic pants. Aang could just barely see the faint yellow tinge showing on the front of the diaper. "Looks like someone needs a change."

"Oh yeah. Well, it's just wet but I guess it wouldn't hurt to get a clean one."

"What do you mean 'just wet'? Do you poop your diapers too?" Aang failed miserably at trying to cover up his excitement.

"Well yeah. Never been potty-trained, remember?"

"Right. Well do you want me to help you change?" Aang couldn't believe how ballsy he was being.

"Umm, if you want to. My dad's been doing it my whole life up until he got arrested. Since I've been with your group I've had to diaper myself, which doesn't often work out too well."

"Cool. From now on, I'll change your diapers when you need it," Aang said beaming.

"Ok, well, I guess you can start with this one. I keep my diapers in that top draw."

Teo laid back down on his bed as Aang brought the diapers and changing supplies. He removed the plastic pants and unpinned and removed the diaper. Out popped Teo's hard, five-inch dick, with Teo looking on slightly mortified. "Looks like someone's enjoying this." Teo just rolled his eyes and slumped his head backwards. Aang took some diaper rash cream into his hands and began rubbing it into the skin of Teo's diaper region. _What the hell_, he thought, as he started messaging the teenager's boner, much to the liking of the older boy; it didn't take long before he shot off his load. Aang then sprinkled some powder and pinned up the fresh diaper. "Let me know any time you need another change," said the young Avatar.

"Will do," said Teo, slightly out of breath.

Later that night, Aang entered The Duke's room for his nightly change into diapers. "Oh, wait a minute Aang. I need to use the bathroom first."

"Duke, you'll be wearing your bathroom in a minute. Can't you just wait?"

"No. I need to, um, go number two."

Aang didn't miss a beat. "So? You can use your diapers for that too. Teo does."

"What! Really?"

"Yes, he has to. He's not potty-trained. So you see; it's no big deal."

"I guess so. You won't mind cleaning it up?"

"Of course not. I'd love to see my little Duke with a poo poo in his diapee."

"Well, as long as you don't mind."

Aang quickly diapered up the boy, who then stood up and squatted down, pushing out the contents of his bowels. Aang could hear it faintly sloshing into the seat of the diaper. When The Duke finished he had a dazed, content look on his face. "How does it feel?"

"Really good." The Duke was in heaven.

"Want me to change you again now, or do you think you'll be good 'til morning?"

"Oh no, I can wait 'til morning."

Aang chuckled a little. "All right. Sweet dreams." The Duke plopped into his bed and another wave of contentment overtook him again. Aang smiled as he blew out the candle and the smell of the dirty diaper started to spread around the room.

Perhaps in the next chapter, we'll finally get Aang into diapers just how he wants it.


End file.
